kevin_smithfandomcom-20200214-history
God
God is the omniscient, omnipotent, omnipresent and omnibenevolent being as defined by certain theistic and deistic religions (and other belief systems) who is most often conceived of as the supernatural creator and overseer of the universe, and is one of the main central characters in Dogma, as well as being seen in other View Askew movies. In Dogma, it was described by the Metatron, a Seraph angel who acts as the Voice of God, that whenever people speak to God, they're actually speaking to him (or themselves). This is due to humans not having the aural capacity to understand or perceive the awesome power of God's "true voice" (which would result in death having learned this by going through "5 Adams" before figuring it out). The Metatron stated to Bethany Sloan, that " In the beginning, God was vengeful and hot tempered, and His wrath was bore by the Angel of Death known as Loki who was responsible for most of the Bibles famous stories such as the flood of Noah, and the Ten Plagues. Shortly after the Ten Plagues Loki's best friend, a Griggori angel (the Watchers) convinced Loki, during a post slaughter drink, to throw down his fiery sword and request a job that didn't involve slaughter, because Bartleby took pity upon humans. So, Loki being "very inebriated", throws down his fiery sword, tells God he quits and then "gives him the finger". God being enraged by this casts both Bartelby and Loki out of Heaven for all eternity to live in Wisconsin (a fate considered worse than Hell). When we first see God in Dogma, He is in the form of an old man at a board walk in New Jersey. The Stygian Triplet demons attack him and put Him into a coma. Through out the movie there are several talks about the "real" God and the nature of God. It was stated by the Metatron to Bethany that a loophole in catholic dogma would allow them to re-enter Heaven, which would prove God wrong. This would result in everything God ever created to be blinked out of existence. At first Bethany refuses due to blaming God for her infertility, but changes her mind after two prophets, Jay and Silent Bob rescue her form the Triplets. God was also lonely but funny, having a great sense of humour (which would explain the Platypus), seeing sex as a joke due to the faces and noises people make in mid coitus. This also got referred to by the Muse, Serendipity who said God had a quirky sense of humour because of her using inspiration on others but not herself. Rufus, the thirteenth apostle of Christ, stated that God hated Christianity being referred to as mythology, and its better to idealise than believe. Despite what people believe, God is in fact a She as oppose to a He (even though Rufus described her as "not really a woman. She's not really anything", to which Bethany replied "She's something alright"). This was never said before because of all the pen-holders of the Bible being white males, which would also explain the ethnic changes done to Jesus Christ and leaving Rufus out "because you still got 12 other white-boys to choose from". God also loves all unconditionally and infinitely, despite race and religion. The Muse said that all religions were self righteous against each other, especially against women, and it didn't matter what you have have in, just that you have faith and to celebrate it, not to mourn it. But despite all of this our hearts are in the right places. It was later on revealed that Bethany was the last living relative to Jesus Christ, which is why the angels contacted her when God went missing. Metatron told Bethany that God is a Skee Ball fanatic, and comes to Earth to play in human form once a month, and that someone must have "incapacitate Him in another fashion" instead of kill. During the final battle, Bethany realizes that the old man from the start is in the hospital next to the church and she must unplug him. But in doing so, she is inadvertently killed due to this being an act of a martyr. God instantly explodes out and into the church and walks out with the Metatron to greet Bartleby. She forgives him after her sobbingly repents realizing what he'd done. She kills him with Her voice and sends him to Heaven. After this She cleans away to the dead from the street and brings Bethany back to life and makes her pregnant. After playing amongst the flowers Bethany thanks Her, and asks "why are we here" to which God simply poked her nose and squeaked. The Metatron pointed out her sense of humour again before they along with Rufus and the Muse leave for Heaven, with Bethany, Jay and Silent Bob reflecting on their adventure. God is seen as a beautiful young woman, who has a playful, childlike manner, and is infinitely loving and patient. She never speaks, (being ironic due to the singer Alanis Morrisette playing her, as well as music being loved and associated with God often, as well as Kevin Smith once stating that no one could take as much crap as a Canadian) but can influence amazingly when she makes simple eye contact and physical contact and seems to communicate as such.